A Flutter of Wings
by Ersatz Smile
Summary: The final show down between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort is finally at hand. Though it does not go as some might anticipate. (Slash: HPLV) (Song fic) (Character Death)


A/N: This was a story my sister wrote especially for me a while ago, when I was still on my Voldemort/Harry kick. I found it recently, beta'd it, and decided to set it up on all over again. So here it is. Read, enjoy, and review. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor does my sister. The characters are property of J.K Rowling, whereas the song belongs to A.F.I.

The rain had been falling since last night and now it left the world cloaked in grey. Morning light couldn't even illuminate this shadowy realm. But, it didn't matter. With a twist of my lips, I felt myself smirk ironically. It fit with the rest of my life. All those haunting dreams of him, all the blood he had spilled just for this moment. My family, my friends. All because he wanted me from the beginning.

If only... if only...

No! I mustn't think like that now. Forcefully I push myself forward, each step pushing the graveyard gravel under my foot... the sound echoing like some forgotten lament of the dead. There was only one target left in my mind now. Only one creature I wanted to see... for better or worse, since my very birth he had been deemed my destiny by his very own hand...

Voldemort.

_I...I came here by day, but I left here in darkness _

_And found you, found you on the way _

Voldemort stood there silently, he didn't even move to blink a lash. Frightening, dark and looming with the demonic aura of a devil come to life. His appearance caused me to step back, my breath hitched as my emerald glance met his crimson orbs. Even motionless he stilled managed to look arrogant, as if silently gloating me. But, there was no expression upon that serpentine visage of his. Only an abundance of stillness and silence. Just blink... say something. Mock me or tease me, curse me.. but, please, don't stand there. Don't look at me as if you were staring into my soul. Just... don't.

Those thin lips pulled back into a dangerous smirk and his eyes glittered in the sombre morning light. I felt myself repressing a shiver as I can't to stand my ground before him. It had already been agreed what would take place. One way or another, this nightmare would end for one of us today.

"You came", came his trademarked hiss. Those eyes continued to watch me even as he pushed himself into action. Dark robes rippled over the sodden earth, whispering in some macabre fashion.

I wanted to answer him, but I knew my voice wasn't strong enough for that. Inside I felt myself trembling at the very thought of his presence, I couldn't trust myself to speak. Yet, I had to. Defiantly, I met his cold, bloodied gaze and willed myself, forced myself to steady.

"Of course I came", I barked in return. It was the only way to make my voice strong enough to be believable.

My tone only seemed to amuse him. Why did his eyes look like that? Why was he starting at me in such a way? No. Stop it! I felt the urge to scream. Stop looking at me... I'm nothing like you. I... I want... Damn it to hell!

"You're afraid", Voldemort put simply. Right away I wanted to deny it. Instead, my chin brought itself up a notch as I continued to stare at him in the cold light. "Ah, the Gryffindor spirit. That's what I admire in you boy...", he smirked arrogantly. "I'm the demon that's been weighting upon your mind for many years now. No matter where you went, how far you ran... I was always there, deep inside you. Wedged so deep within your soul that you had no choice but to return to me. Isn't that right? Well, the time for running has passed", there was a pregnant pause, as if he were expecting something from me. Instead, I remained silent and inwardly reflected upon my plight. "And now... I shall finally have you."

Darkness over took me and suddenly I felt myself free falling. Air rushed from my lungs in a great gust and burned from lack of it's caress. How had this happened? Voldemort was standing above me, smirking within that condescending fashion of his. Suddenly his robes billowed around us as he sunk to the ground at my side. His cold hand forcefully grasped my face, holding my jaw until it ached. I shivered then. The first true sign I showed since I arrived. His touch was so cold, his hellish eyes filled with righteous conviction with shallow remains of regret. I knew then... I just knew. Yes.

In another time and place... maybe if things were different. But, no. Still, the fact that he felt sorrow for what he would do... filled with a quiet sort of pride.

_And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold _

_You, in somber resplendence, I hold _

It came crashing down on me at once. Although I fought against him my whole life, went against his will even as an infant and lived... I knew I wanted nothing more then to be wrapped up within his darkness. In those burning ember eyes I saw myself reflected back. All those shadows, all the violence and sadistic pleasure in my situation... I wanted it all. I wanted his hate, his disgust and even his admiration to wash over me in waves. He could do the things I wanted. The things I feared to do myself.

But, now I feel disgust at myself. Bile rising up in the back of my throat, choking out what little cooling air I could grasp upon. Turning my head away, I feel his frigid breath upon my pale cheek. I want him. I want to be him, to crawl inside him and rest forever.

God forgive me, I silently whisper.

"You", he hissed, "are mine..."

_Your sins into me _

_Oh, my beautiful one _

_Your sins into me, oh oh _

_As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer _

_And I'll beg for forgiveness _

_(Your sins into me) Your sins into me _

_Oh, my beautiful one _

Evil beast that I was, I enjoyed every moment of this. His smaller form under my own, unmoving except to turn away from my ever searching eyes. I felt a tugging at the corner of my lips, lifting into another cruel smile at his discomfort. Such a beautiful boy Harry had grown into. Those ragged locks of midnight hair falling over a cream hinted face, caressing his dirt smudged cheeks even as I pressed him into the damp soil. A whimper expelled from those lips I yearned to touch, those lips that I wanted to twist within cries of agony. My mind was already too fragmented by years of abuse from my muggle father followed by years of darkness after being disabled by this one child. A baby, no less... and still a babe in swaddling compared to me, even now. But, so beautiful.

Mine, my mind seemed to growl as I lowered my lips to the delicate curve of his cheek. "Mine", I breathed in his fresh, sweet scent. Even in this dark morning light, in this cold graveyard where he had no hope of leaving... he still shined brightly as a star. My star. My fallen star. I could never have him in the way I longed for. And for this, I felt regret and even a hint of sadness. I couldn't say I loved the boy. No, it wasn't as flowery as that. He was simply mine from the moment he drew a breath and I gasped my last as the curse hit.

Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who I would have done anything to gain... and I had proven that time and time again. I destroyed everything around him. I killed his family just to obtain him. I cut down his friend and turned his beloved school to rubble. For him, I would bring down the very heavens and rain brimstone upon the wizarding world. Because of all this, he had to die... if only to ensure a beautiful ending for my flawless Gryffindor.

"Please..." What was this? "Please", he spoke in a pained tremble. My weight was crushing him into the wet dirt like some common whore. I felt myself smile, I drank in his pleads. My fingers, like bands of steel, tightened over his mandible and caressed another whimper from him. Fingertips pressed into buttery flesh, issuing a louder whimper for my amusement.

_Light, like the flutter of wings,_

_feel your hollow voice rushing into me _

_As you're longing to sing _

My fingers fluttered over his flesh, caressing it in longing at I reached for his throat. There was little resistance, little protest as my hand laid against the pulse at the hallow. Did he finally understand? I looked into Harry's face, still turned from mine. Would he not look at me, let me stare into those lovely jewel bright eyes. I wanted to memorize everything about this moment. His scent as it mingled with the rot and decay that surrounded us. The splattered pattern of dirt upon his now alabaster face. The angel that fell from heaven and into my hands. I would pluck every feather from his wings as I claim him... but, time was short. This moment would only be a breath within time.

As if to mourn the fast approaching demise of this boy, the heavens ripped themselves open and poured crystalline tears over our bodies. Now heavy robes would weigh us down and cling to each contour of our collective forms. I lifted my head and pulled towards the side, my torso still trapping his fragile form to the earth, binding him there. Watching with bated breath, silvery lines of rain trickled over his face in such a way it took my breath away. I wished there was a way to capture this moment.

Unfortunately, I forgot my camera today. Damn.

_So I..I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold _

A picture hallmarking his subdued form caked in mud and cast in frozen lights while he withered in pain would have been nice. It was surely an image I would have kept on my private quarters' wall for many years to come. Well, I will just have to settle for another way to remember him by.

His cries and pleas for mercy would suffice.

My hand grasped him again, roughly holding him down. Delicious whirls of fear filled those emerald eyes, his body becoming stiff under mine. And as I play with his flesh, his lips part in the sweet sympathy I had been searching for. I stroked out each troubled utterance from the boy, caressed each string of his tormented violin until his lonely dirge climaxed and lifted towards the heavens. Now god will hear of him and understand what both felt.

_I will lift up your voices as if _

My breath was stolen from me by this serpent, gusting in great bellows as he worked me over. In some small way, I felt I deserved this. No matter how many times I tried to deny it, secretly I wanted to be like him. This was my divine punishment to feel his desire trickle over me in such ways that would put hell to disgrace. Pain raking over me, the edges of my mind dulling to a faint throb. At one point I looked past it and wondered who's voice was rising in sweet serenade for release... and then I realized it was my own tortured cries.

He was pouring all his dark ways into me, bringing me to the brink only to deny me death. Like cat playing with it's mouse, I was his bitch and that was fine.

Oddly enough, I was truly prepared. And soon my cries became silent, a deep rumble within my chest as I turned my glance into his. I felt that darkness of his surfacing in me, over taking my mind as my lips curled into a cruel smirk.

_Your sins into me _

_Oh, my beautiful one, now _

Finally Harry gifted me with a look into his eyes, the very thing I have deserved since bringing him to this level. But, something had changed. The delightful sparkle within his jewel tones had dulled to a deathly color. His lips, now pale blue from the cold, pulled in a hallow grin. I felt a change and a thrill run through me. He was becoming more beautiful and now I felt myself tremble against him in undeniable lust for this moment.

He pushed into me and I humored him by falling away. But, in his state what strength he exuded wouldn't truly be enough to remove me. Stumbling to our feet, I turned my murky eyes until he filled my perception. Standing tall, dark locks hanging around his pale face. He was Michael come down to wage a rebellion against me, an earth bound angel filled with warring thoughts. Yes, fight me!

And then, he laughed a sound filled with jagged shards and icy blades. It filled me with shame, how could this be? I wanted him. I... I whispered to myself so that he might not hear.

_Your sins into me, oh oh _

_As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer _

_And I'll beg for forgiveness _

Harry faced Voldemort in what would be the last battle, a battle to end the war or begin it anew. Standing there against a backdrop of stormy skies, the opponents glared upon each other. Such hate boiled and rolled between them as they suddenly pulled to one side in union. Darting between gravestones, grabbing their wands from under robes weighed down by water. Voldemort was the first to cast and the effect it had upon Harry was minimum.

This carried on for a while until Harry was knocked back against a grave marker. He didn't want to continue, he was tired and it hurt. Even if he won, would it truly be a better life? Voldemort had already placed his mark upon Harry's meager existence and would not soon be erased from it either. His heart pounded as the dark figure moved towards him, slipping through the sentinels stones as if it were second nature. It was a perfect place to find a snake after all.

Defiantly, Harry looked up at him. Voldemort and him both knew it was the end. Now was for the finishing touch.

And as the wand rose between them, as the words were uttered... it still didn't seem real for either one. Not even as misty eyes widened in horror, as lips parted and his body went limp.

_(Your sins into me) Your sins into me _

"Avada Kedavra", I whispered as I watched Voldemort fall for the final time.

It would be a beautiful rest for the Dark Lord and one he deserved... one that I wished to join in. Instead, I crawled towards his body through the muck and rain. Raven strands falling in my eyes as I pulled him into my lap. Brushing my fingertips over his ashen face, I smiled. He touched my life in so many ways... he went to the ends of the Earth just to see me in pain. Such devotion.

"The Gryffindor spirit is what I admired in you... and despised", I imagined him saying. But, it was only my mind. My fingertips treaded lightly over the smooth plane of his cheek, now cooling further to my touch. I lean into his form, curling my exhausted form around his. That dark cloak he wore trickling over my skin. I smiled faintly, and breathed in the earthy scent surrounding us.

I could just sleep like this. And I think I would. If someone found me... good, if not...

Who cared.

My mind faded into oblivion.

_Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you _

_Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away _

_Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you _

_Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn _

_As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now _

_Your sins into me _

_Oh, my beautiful one _

_Your sins into me, oh oh _

_As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer _

_And I'll beg for forgiveness _

_(Your sins into me) _

_Your sins into me... oh _

Voldemort... you bastard. You left me behind.


End file.
